Third Time's a Charm
by roseweasley4eva
Summary: This is about what could have happened if Lizzy Bennet had rejected Darcy the second time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my first ever Pride and Prejudice fanfic! I read it for English and I didn't enjoy it at first. But when we watched it I understood it more. Then read it again and fell in love with Mr Darcy! So, enjoy! **

Mrs Bennet was in the sitting room along with four of her daughters. Jane and Elizabeth were discussing possibilities for Jane's wedding dress, when they were interrupted by Mr Bingley.

All of the girls rose and curtsied. Mr Bingley bowed and the girls returned to their seats. Mr Bingley wore a grave expression, very unlike the usual happy one he had worn ever since his engagement to Miss Bennet. "I have come bearing some bad news. Mr Darcy told me he is going to throw himself off the cliff. He did not explain why and I do not believe he wished me to tell you this. I thought you might know how we can prevent him from doing so." Mr Bingley said.

The Bennets' reactions were mixed. Mrs Bennet looked at Mr Bingley with a false expression of sorrow. "Oh, how terrible this must be for you, Mr Bingley." She said. Kitty and Mary exchanged looks; Jane instantly glanced at Elizabeth who wore a horrified expression. "You must tell me which cliff and take me there at once." Elizabeth said to Bingley, rising to put on her cloak. Her mother looked at her in confusion but Elizabeth ignored her. She rushed out of the room with Bingley behind her.

"I am very sorry, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley said, once they were outside. Elizabeth stopped to look at him. "It's not your fault, it's mine." She replied. Bingley helped Elizabeth to mount his horse. "The cliff is about a five minute ride and this is the fastest horse I own. Good luck, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gripped the horse's reins in her hands tightly and off she rode. She had never been fond of riding but it was the only way she could get to Darcy in time. She hoped. _If I had not rejected him twice this would never have happened. I have caused him pain time and time again. When will I ever learn from my mistakes?_

In minutes the cliff was in sight. It was covered almost entirely by trees which meant that she was unable to spot Mr Darcy. Elizabeth's heart began to pound as she stopped under a cover of trees and dismounted the horse. Elizabeth ran through the forest until the cliff was visible.

There he was. Standing near the edge of the cliff facing her was Mr Darcy. He had his eyes closed; an expression of pain was visible upon his face. "Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth shouted but Darcy's eyes did not open. Elizabeth ran into him, almost knocking him over. She clung to him so he didn't go anywhere. Mr Darcy's eyes remained closed but he smiled as he inhaled. "Mmm, this cannot be. It smells just like Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I must be dead." He said.

Elizabeth tightened her grip on him. "You're not dead and neither am I! Open your eyes!" Elizabeth ordered him and slowly he opened them. "Now, would you care to explain as to why you were about to throw yourself off a cliff?" Elizabeth asked him.

Darcy took a deep breath, trying to order his thoughts. "I felt life wasn't worth living if you did not want me. No woman has _ever _held the amount of attention that you hold for me." He answered.

"I am very sorry for _all _of the pain I have caused you." Elizabeth said.

Darcy looked at her, curiosity in his eyes. "I have a question for you: Why did you come here and save me?" Elizabeth stared at him in shock. He hurriedly continued, "I'm glad you did though."

"I don't know. When Mr Bingley told us, we all reacted differently. My mother pretended to be concerned, Kitty and Mary looked at each other, Jane glanced at me and I was horrified. Bingley lent me his horse so I would hopefully get here in time." Elizabeth explained.

Darcy stared at her in amazement. "I thought you couldn't stand me. If that was true, you wouldn't have saved me." He said finally. Elizabeth blushed at his comment.

"I didn't realise that I had been lying to myself until I heard you were going to throw yourself off the cliff." She replied.

Darcy smiled at her. "What have you been lying to yourself about?" He asked her gently as he carefully unwound her arms from around him. He thought he knew what she'd been lying about but he it would have been better to hear it from her.

"I've been lying about how I feel…" Elizabeth's whisper trailed off.

"How you feel about?" Darcy asked, smiling in encouragement. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I've been lying about how I feel… about you." She whispered.

Darcy bent his head towards her ear and whispered, "How do you feel about me, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shivered as his pleasant, warm breath tickled her ear. She loved the way he said her name. "My feelings are so different to the other day. I am actually grateful for what your feelings have been towards me because no-one has ever had those feelings for me." Elizabeth confessed.

"That's not a proper answer." Darcy teased her. "Answer this question with either a yes or no: Do you like me?" Elizabeth was taken aback by this question.

"Yes." She said simply, despite the colour rising in her cheeks. Elizabeth took his right hand, lifted it to her lips and kissed it. She had never noticed before how soft his hands were.

"Miss Elizabeth, I still love you very much. As much as I did last April. As much as I did a few days ago. That will never change." Darcy admitted to her. Elizabeth smiled at what Darcy said. "This must be a dream because no man would still be in love with a woman who has rejected him twice."

Darcy stared deep into Elizabeth's eyes. She gasped as she understood his expression: love. He had meant it when he said he still loved her. Elizabeth gently squeezed Darcy's hand, encouraging him. _This is it; she wants me to ask her again. I can tell by her expression._ Darcy saw that Elizabeth was looking at him with love in her eyes. It was something that he never thought he would see. Darcy took two steps back, letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

He got down on one knee and took her left hand in his own. "Miss Elizabeth. I have said this before but I will repeat it again as it's true. I love you, most ardently and not wish to love another day without you. Please will you marry me?" Darcy smiled up at Elizabeth.

She gasped. The first proposal had been a surprise because she thought he couldn't stand her and because of their differences. The second proposal had also been a surprise because no woman is ever given a second chance. And yet, here she was being given a _third _chance. Elizabeth smiled down at the man whom she had recently learnt to love. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She said.

Darcy's face broke out into a wider smile as he fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a little black box and opened it. Inside was a simple gold ring with a diamond in the centre. He slipped it on her ring finger and stood up. "Thank you." Darcy said and kissed the ring on her finger.

"Thank you for giving me a third chance." Elizabeth replied, still smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "This is the happiest day of my life. I wonder what my family will say." She added.

"Don't worry about your family, we'll work something out. My dearest Elizabeth! I have never been so happy." Darcy said and he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. He bent his head towards her and his lips finally touched hers. They kissed with a passion that was so new to both of them. Elizabeth deepened the kiss and twisted her hands in his luxurious hair.

Darcy was the one to pull away much to Elizabeth's surprise and disappointment. "I needed to breathe. It's easy to forget when you're like this with me." He explained with a smile which made Elizabeth blush. "Sorry, I think I might have lost some of my self control. That was amazing." Elizabeth sighed.

"What should I call you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked her. Elizabeth considered before answering. "You can call me Lizzy, everyone else does."

Darcy smiled at her. "I love you, Lizzy. More than words can say." He kissed her again.

When they broke apart, Elizabeth had a question for him. "What should I call you, Mr Darcy?"

"You can call me Fitzwilliam, seeing as that is my first name, although most people call me Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth breathed, liking the sound of the name. Darcy liked the way she said his name. "You have heard my name before; I put it in that letter I gave you when you were staying with the Collins's." He reminded her. Elizabeth had actually forgotten all about that letter.

"I forgot all about that letter long ago." She said apologetically.

"I'm glad you don't remember what it said. I'm still ashamed of what I wrote."

"Don't be. I think we ought to return to Longbourn with the good news that you're alive." Elizabeth smiled, unwrapped her arms and loosened her hands in his hair. She took his hand in her own.

"That's not the only piece of good news. Our engagement." Darcy reminded her as Elizabeth led the way through the forest to Bingley's horse. Darcy helped Elizabeth climb onto the horse and then he climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The newly engaged couple rode off in the direction of Longbourn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up guys. I don't own the characters, just the plot and speech! Jane Austen has all the credit of the wonderful characters**

Darcy and Elizabeth arrived back at Longbourn in five minutes. Once the horse had stopped, Darcy jumped off the horse and landed on his feet. He quickly looked around, saw that no-one was watching and lifted Elizabeth off the horse, placing her on the ground. "Thank you." She smiled. Darcy took her hand in his and they entered the house.

There was a gasp as they entered the sitting room. Bingley smiled gratefully at Elizabeth. "Thank you for saving my friend." He said. Mrs Bennet stared at her daughter and Darcy before turning to Bingley with a forced smile. "Isn't this wonderful, Mr Bingley?" She asked him.

Mrs Bennet's smile faded as she looked at Darcy. "It was good of my Lizzy to save you, was it not, Mr Darcy?"

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth. "It most certainly was. Thank you ever so much, Miss Elizabeth."

"You are quite welcome, Mr Darcy." Was Elizabeth's reply as the two smiled at each other. She let go of his hand and walked over to Jane. "I need to talk to you in our room, now." Elizabeth whispered. Miss Bennet nodded and rose, walking out of the room.

Before Elizabeth left the room, Darcy whispered to her as she passed. "I'll return later this evening to talk to your father." Elizabeth froze at his words. She knew exactly what they meant: Darcy was going to ask her father's permission to marry her. Darcy looked at her in concern. "I'll talk to my mother." She replied in a whisper. He nodded and she left the room.

Once Elizabeth had left the room, Bingley walked towards the door. "Well, we must be going. Goodbye Mrs Bennet." Bingley smiled and bowed. Mrs Bennet curtsied and the two gentlemen left the room.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Bingley stopped and turned to his friend. "Did you-" He started to ask but Darcy cut him off.

"Yes." Bingley stared at him in amazement that he had gone through with it again.

"Did she reject you again?" He asked sympathetically.

"If that had been the case, would I have returned holding her hand, smiling at her? Would she have been wearing a ring?" Darcy stopped too late, realising he had said too much. Bingley smiled at his friend. "True. Well, congratulations. I'm assuming you need to return tonight to ask for her father's permission?"

"Yes, I do. That gives you the chance to spend more time with Miss Bennet." Darcy replied which made Bingley blush.

They left the house, mounted the horse and rode back to Netherfield.

Elizabeth emerged from her hiding place at the top of the stairs after Darcy and Bingley had departed. She had heard every word of their conversation. Elizabeth smiled as she ran back to the room she shared with Jane.

"What happened between you and Mr Darcy? He seemed so different." Miss Bennet asked of her sister as soon as she had entered the room. "He thanked me for saving him and he told me he still loves me." Lizzy replied. Jane stared at her, sensing that Lizzy wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Tell me the rest of the story." Lizzy playfully rolled her eyes, there was no fooling her sister. "Jane, you are now looking at the new-" Lizzy stopped. "I don't know how to say it."

Jane smiled at the younger woman encouragingly. "Say whatever you need to say, Lizzy."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You are now looking at the new… Mrs Darcy!" Lizzy smiled. Miss Bennet stared at her and started laughing. "Lizzy, do be serious!" She said in between laughs.

"I am being serious. If I was lying, would I be wearing a ring?" Lizzy showed her sister the ring. "It's beautiful! Now be serious. How long have you loved him?"

"A few days, maybe longer, although it was stronger than ever when I found out he was going to throw himself off the cliff." Jane nodded understandingly. Lizzy sighed happily, remembering how they had kissed. "We kissed, Jane. Something that neither of us had done before. I'm the only woman he has ever been interested in." Lizzy grinned at the shocked expression on her sister's face.

"You kissed? You must be serious about him." Jane replied finally.

"Well, I didn't get off to a very good start with getting you to believe me." Elizabeth teased. "No-one will believe me except for you and Bingley. Darcy told him as they left, I overheard their conversation." She added.

"Father _will _believe you, Lizzy. You are his favourite child and won't Mr Darcy have to ask for his permission to marry you?"

"Yes, they are coming tonight. Bingley will come to see you while Darcy speaks with my father. I said that I would ask my mother for her permission."

Jane smiled at Elizabeth. "My dearest Lizzy, do not fret. Everything will work out. Trust me."

"I have never doubted you Jane." Was the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! Elizabeth talks to Mr Bennet about her engagement to Darcy. It's got some lines similar to the scene in the book. Please bear in mind though that this takes place after he has proposed for the _third _time.**

After dinner that evening, the entire family, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were in the sitting room. Mary was studying new music, Kitty was trying to decide which bonnet was the least unflattering, Mrs Bennet was sewing, Mr Bennet's attention was engaged in a book, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were deep in discussion and Elizabeth was writing in her diary. It wasn't something she normally did but it helped her to think straight. Every so often Elizabeth peeked under the table at her engagement ring which was still exactly how Darcy had put it on her finger earlier that day.

Jane was reading what Elizabeth had been writing about her day: the race to save Darcy, finally admitting her feelings to him, his third proposal, their kiss, the ride back to Longbourn, the conversation she had overheard between Bingley and Darcy, her conversation with Jane, Darcy's behaviour towards her throughout dinner which was pleasing and her worries about what her parents might think to her engagement.

Lizzy stared dreamily at the page as she wrote. Jane peeked at it and saw that her sister had been writing her name. Her _married _name to be exact. The page was covered with _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy _and _Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy_. She had also written _Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy _and drawn hearts around his name. Elizabeth blushed when she realised that Jane had read it. Jane smiled at her sister. "That's really sweet." Jane whispered to Lizzy. Lizzy instantly relaxed.

When Mr Bennet announced he was going to retire to his library, his second eldest daughter thought nothing of it and continued to write her diary. It wasn't until a few moments after he had left that her heart stopped beating as she heard someone get to their feet. Lizzy looked up and saw Darcy exit the room.

Jane had noticed the change in her sister and patted her arm. "Lizzy, do not worry. He will return in a few minutes. It will be fine, trust me." She whispered. Her sister turned to look at her. "I trust you, I just don't trust myself." She replied.

Every second that passed was pure torture to Elizabeth because she could not hear the all too important conversation between her father and Mr Darcy. Elizabeth longed to be in the room, holding Fitzwilliam's -_her _Fitzwilliam's- hand and trying to reason with her father. After a few minutes, Lizzy managed to continue writing. She wrote about the agonizing wait she was currently suffering.

Mr Bingley rose to his feet and took a seat next to Jane. She slipped her hand in his and smiled up at him. "Congratulations Elizabeth." Bingley whispered to Elizabeth. She looked up from her diary. "Thank you very much." She replied but was distracted by worrying about Darcy. Bingley smiled at Elizabeth. "You don't need to worry about him; he's perfectly capable of explaining himself in a way which will get him on your father's good side." Bingley muttered.

Elizabeth was just about to answer when she heard footsteps in the hall. Her heart leapt as Mr Darcy entered the room. He smiled at her which helped her to relax a little. He joined them at the table. "Your father wants to see you in the library." Darcy squeezed her hand. Lizzy trembled slightly as she rose from her seat. She looked at Jane who mouthed "Good luck."

On her way out of the room she touched Darcy's cheek lightly with her left hand. Lizzy sighed as she walked down the hallway to her father's library. She knocked on the closed door. "Enter." He called. Elizabeth pushed open the door, stepped inside and closed it quietly.

Mr Bennet was frowning at his daughter. "Have a seat Lizzy." Elizabeth sat opposite her father, waiting for him to begin shouting at her. Instead, he took a deep breath and began speaking calmly. "I assume you know why I have summoned you here."

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered, looking down at the floor. "Papa, I am very sorry for upsetting you."

"This is not the sort of thing I expected from you, Elizabeth. I thought you would have taken more serious notice of Mr Collins' warning letter." Was her father's reply.

"I did, Mr Darcy proposed to me a few days after the letter from Mr Collins and I refused him." Lizzy defended herself, telling only part of the truth.

"I had a long talk with Mr Darcy and I can see how much he loves you. I was shocked when he came in here and asked for my permission for him to marry you." Lizzy opened her mouth to reply but her father had not finished and so he continued, "I do not, however, know your feelings for _him_. Mr Darcy told me what you had told him but I wish to hear it from you directly. We all know he can be an unpleasant man but that would all be forgotten if you really liked him."

Elizabeth dared to lift up her eyes and saw her father looking very serious. "I do like him." She replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I love him." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Mr Bennet looked at her for a long time and at last he smiled at his favourite daughter. "Lizzy, please don't cry so. I have given him my permission." He said. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Her father had given his permission. Elizabeth's face broke out into a smile. She was going to marry Darcy!

"Are you serious about him, though? There are many differences between you." Her father asked her. "I am very serious about Fitzwilliam." She replied, her face going soft when she said his name. "I will be happy with him Papa, trust me." Lizzy added. Her father chuckled. "I have always trusted you. I could not have parted with you to anyone less worthy. He is a very lucky man." He smiled with tears in his eyes.

Lizzy stood up and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you. I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, my Lizzy."

Elizabeth was so happy she could hardly wait to tell Jane, Bingley and Darcy. She skipped out of the library and down the hallway to the sitting room. Her mother was not in the room so Lizzy didn't need to worry about being discreet.

"Dearest Jane, the most wonderful thing has happened. Papa said yes!" Lizzy cried. Jane stood up and hugged her sister in delight. "I knew he would Lizzy. I'm so happy for you!"

Lizzy walked up to Darcy and threw her arms around him without a word, straining to reach his lips. He smiled and bent his head so that their lips could meet. The kiss was just like the first time. This time, Darcy put his hands in Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth started feeling dizzy as they were kissing which was why she pulled away first this time. Darcy looked at her. "That's my job." He teased her. Darcy moved his hands from her hair down to her waist. Elizabeth shivered with pleasure.

Bingley cleared his throat and the couple jumped. "Sorry, I forgot you were there." Lizzy apologised. Jane smiled. "It's ok. You didn't seem to be able to help yourself." Elizabeth blushed. She glanced out of the window and saw it was starting to get dark.

"I think you two should go before it gets much darker, seeing as you came on horseback." Lizzy suggested. Bingley agreed and he kissed Miss Bennet. He passed Elizabeth and touched her cheek. "Goodnight." He said.

Darcy did not appear to have moved. "Mr Darcy I suggest you leave at once before I reconsider this engagement." Lizzy teased him with a twinkle in her eyes. Darcy laughed. "Yes, I suppose I should go." He took Lizzy in his arms again and kissed her. "Goodnight my sweetest Lizzy. I will return tomorrow. You can tell me all about your conversation with your mother then."

"Goodnight my darling Fitzwilliam. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sleep well." Lizzy winked at him and gave him a mischievous smile.

Just as the two gentlemen were about to leave, Mrs Bennet walked into the room and collected her sewing. She bade everyone goodnight and left to go to her room.

When everyone had gone, Lizzy turned to Jane. "I had better get this over with before I lose my nerve." Lizzy said, looking worried.

"Tell me everything." Jane begged her sister.

"I always do. I'll see you in a little while." Lizzy kissed Jane's cheek and left the room to go to her mother's room and have the conversation she wished she didn't have to have.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the book, we weren't told exactly what Lizzy told her mother so this scene is my interpretation of how she told her mother. It's not perfect so don't be too harsh. I accept criticism (constructive please) and compliments. I am in the process of writing chapter 5 and will update as soon as possible. **

Lizzy paused outside her mother's room. Her confidence had rapidly disappeared. There was no way she could face her mother, especially about this particular subject. _You have to do this, stop being a coward. It's for Fitzwilliam. You love him, or have you changed your mind? _A voice in her head said. "No, my mind is set." Lizzy whispered.

She knocked on the door before she realised what she was doing. Her mother told her to enter and she did so. Her mother looked at her and smiled slightly. "Lizzy dear, is everything alright? You never come to my room at this hour."

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I came here because I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will take it." Elizabeth replied. She sat down next to her mother. Mrs Bennet waited as patiently as she could for her daughter to continue. "I became engaged today." Lizzy said no hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh Lizzy! This is wonderful news!" Her mother exclaimed, smiling.

"The problem is, I know how much you dislike him." Lizzy added, looking upset. Her mother took her hand. "I could never dislike you husband, Lizzy." Was the reply. "Who is the lucky man?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Mr Darcy."

Her mother stared at her. "I had no idea you liked him! This _is _a surprise. He's so handsome! So much money! Ten thousand a year! You will be richer than Jane! Oh Lizzy, please apologise to him for my being rude to him." Her mother replied in a rush.

Lizzy rolled her eyes but not visibly. "I will." She replied, smiling. "Father has given me his permission but I came here to ask you for yours." Elizabeth added.

"Of course I give my permission! I honestly did not believe you would ever get married after you refused Mr Collins."

This time Lizzy _did _roll her eyes at her mother. "I have been trying to forget that."

"I'm so sorry my dear."

"Thank you." Lizzy stood up to leave and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Be very happy. Wickham will always be my favourite son-in-law but I think I will like your husband as much as Jane's."

Lizzy left the room and when she was halfway to her own room she stopped. Both of her parents had given their consent. She danced the rest of the way to her room where Jane was waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and Miss Bennet cried "What did she say?" before the door had even closed. Once the door had been closed, Elizabeth turned to face her sister. "Well, I told her I am engaged and she said it was 'wonderful news'. I then told her I know how much she dislikes him. Mama told me that she could 'never dislike your husband, Lizzy.' She asked who it was and I told her. You should have seen her reaction!" Elizabeth laughed. Miss Bennet waited in silence because she knew that her sister had not finished.

"She was surprised. 'I had no idea you liked him!' Then she complimented him: 'He's so handsome!' Oh, and then she said: 'So much money! Ten thousand a year!' Trust her to think of the amount of money he has! She reminded me that I will be richer than you. Do you mind about the amount of money I shall have?"

"Lizzy, I honestly don't care who has more money. I will be happy with Charles and I know that you will be happy with Fitzwilliam. That's all that matters." Jane smiled.

"She has asked me to apologise to him for her. I honestly do not see why she can't do it herself! She gave me her permission so it wasn't a waste of time going to see her." Lizzy said with a smile.

"I am so happy for you, as I said earlier. I knew that everything would work out. You need to start having more faith in yourself, seeing as everyone else does." Miss Bennet replied and hugged Elizabeth.

"I wonder what my wonderful Fitzwilliam will say tomorrow when I tell him…" Lizzy mused aloud. Jane looked at her. "That is the first time I have heard you call him yours." Elizabeth blushed. She didn't realise that Jane had heard her. "He will be thrilled, Lizzy. I am sure he is thinking about you right now." Jane added with a grin.

Meanwhile, Bingley and Darcy were sitting by the fire at Netherfield. Bingley's sisters were not around and Darcy was glad of it because he was worrying about his Elizabeth. "I wonder if she has spoken to Mrs Bennet yet. Her mother severely dislikes me which only increases my anxiety." Darcy moaned to Bingley.

Bingley handed Darcy a glass of brandy. "Don't worry, Darcy. Elizabeth is a strong and independent young woman. She will be fine." Bingley replied. Darcy took a sip of his brandy. "There is one thing I am worried about by my marrying Elizabeth."

"What's that?" Bingley asked Darcy, looking concerned.

"I will have Wickham for a brother-in-law which is my worst nightmare." Darcy replied.

"You probably won't see him very often so I wouldn't worry too much." Was Bingley's sensible reply.

Darcy sighed. "You're right. But I will try to get along with him for my Lizzy's sake."

Bingley looked sharply at his friend. "I have never heard you call her Lizzy before, especially not _yours_. You must be in deeper with her than I thought."

Darcy blushed slightly. "I love her, Bingley." Darcy replied simply.

"Besides, I'm sure Mrs Bennet will want you for a son-in-law. I mean, you're rich enough!" Bingley teased Darcy. Darcy put his glass down on the table, picked up a cushion and threw it at Bingley. Bingley laughed as he ducked. The cushion hit the bookcase instead and a few books fell off.

Darcy heaved a sigh as he stood up and walked over to the bookcase. "How did I manage to knock _all _of my favourite novels off the bookcase?" He asked himself as he picked them up. One of the books looked familiar even though it did not belong to him. It belonged to Elizabeth. Darcy opened it and on the front page were the words: _This book is the property of Elizabeth Allison Bennet_.

"Remind me to take this to Longbourn tomorrow, it belongs to Lizzy. It has her name inside. I did not realise her middle name was Allison." Darcy told Bingley.

"Allison suits her for it is a sweet name with a lively nature." Bingley replied.

"Mrs Elizabeth Allison Darcy." Darcy smiled at how the name of his soon-to-be-wife sounded.

"I don't even know Jane's middle name. I might ask her tomorrow. Does Elizabeth know your full name?"

"She knows my first name. I am not sure if I should tell her my middle name."

"What's wrong with James? It's much better than mine. Christian, I ask you!" Bingley rolled his eyes as she said his middle name. Darcy laughed. "True."

Back at Longbourn, Lizzy was deep in thought. "If I could draw, I would design my wedding dress. Sadly, I can't so I won't even attempt to." Lizzy said.

"I wish I could too, Lizzy. I am sure you will find something."

"Are you telling me that you already have your dress?" Elizabeth asked Jane.

"No, not yet." Miss Bennet shook her head. "I was waiting for you to become engaged before I started looking."

Elizabeth stared at her sister. "You _knew_? You knew that I would give in to him?" She said incredulously.

Jane blushed. "Not exactly. It's just that you're not really the kind of person to hold a grudge. It's not in your nature."

"I know what my name means Jane. The name Elizabeth means 'devoted one'. Allison means 'sweet yet lively'. Your name means 'beautiful and caring'." She stopped to look curiously at her sister. "I do not believe I know _your _middle name." Elizabeth added.

"I have kept it a secret because it is not a name I regard most highly." Jane said.

"I will not make fun, you know I won't." Lizzy replied.

"It is Rosalinda. Not many girls have that name." Jane blushed as she had never been fond of that name.

Lizzy smiled. "It's a pretty name and one of a kind, just like you."

"Thank you, Lizzy. I want to tell Charles but I fear he will laugh."

"He won't. Mr Darcy does not know mine and I do not know his. Yet." Lizzy replied with a smile. "Just think about how well your name will sound once you marry him." She added.

Miss Bennet smiled dreamily. "Mrs Jane Rosalinda Bingley. It _does _sound quite well." She replied.

"Let us not worry about names now and think about our dresses instead." Lizzy said sensibly.

"I wonder what style I should go for…"

The girls sat dreaming about dresses until they finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth awoke early the next morning. The sun was only just starting to rise. She looked over at Jane who was fast asleep. Elizabeth rose out of bed and got dressed quickly and quietly. She paused at the door before opening it and retrieved her cloak.

Elizabeth made her way as quickly and as silently as she could through the still sleeping house. She reached the door and unlocked it. Lizzy pushed it open and stepped out into the chilly yet sunny morning.

Lizzy ran down the drive until she reached the entrance to Longbourn. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Elizabeth began walking down the road when she saw a man out for an early morning walk.

Her heart leapt when she recognised who it was. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. Darcy picked her up and held her close. "Good morning Lizzy." He smiled.

"Good morning Fitzwilliam." Lizzy replied breathlessly.

"I found this last night and I believe it belongs to you." Darcy put his hand inside his coat and retrieved the book. Lizzy took it from him. "I had forgotten I had left this at Netherfield! Thank you." She replied.

"What did your mother say last night?" Darcy asked, looking slightly nervous. Elizabeth related to him the conversation between her mother and herself the previous evening. Once she had finished, Darcy stared at her in shock. "She agreed for you to marry me?" He asked slowly.

Lizzy nodded. Darcy grinned in the way that Lizzy loved. "I love you, my darling." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I know you do." She replied and kissed him. Darcy moved his hands to her back and stroked it while they kissed.

"You are so beautiful first thing in the morning." He said.

"I think that opinion will change once you actually see me _first thing in the morning_." Lizzy teased him with a smirk. Darcy laughed. "You are beautiful at any time during the day."

"Well, you are handsome." She smiled as she ruffled his slightly messy hair.

"I look a mess this morning. I didn't have enough time to make myself look as presentable as I usually am. I was so worried."

"What were you worried about?" Lizzy asked him with concern. He looked deep into her brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the early morning sunshine. "I was worried about your talk with your mother. Thank God I had Bingley with me and brandy to keep me from going insane with the waiting." Darcy admitted.

"You didn't need to worry about me. It was easier than I expected." Lizzy said. "Wait a minute. You drink brandy?"

"Not very often but it helped me calm down last night." Darcy replied. "I have a question."

"What is the question?"

"Why did you not tell me your middle name is Allison?" He asked.

Lizzy blushed. "How did you-" She stopped and looked at the book. "You looked in here, didn't you?" She asked with a smile.

Darcy looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I thought it belonged to you but I wanted to be sure."

Lizzy put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so she could look in his eyes. "I was going to tell you today anyway, so it's fine. I'm not mad."

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I want to tell you my middle name."

Elizabeth looked at him in curiosity. "What's yours?"

"James."

"I like that name." Lizzy smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Darcy laughed. "We're acting like children."

"That's because we _are _children." Lizzy teased him.

"If we were children, would I do _this_?" Darcy leaned down and touched Elizabeth's lips briefly with his own. "I've never seen this side of you Fitzwilliam." Lizzy said with a smile.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Lizzy." He smiled.

"That's not fair because you know _everything _about me." Lizzy complained.

"Not quite everything." He disagreed.

Lizzy thought for a moment. "Then I should teach you."

"Yes you should." He replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh we're _so _good." Darcy replied.

Lizzy started walking away when she had an idea come to her. She turned around. "Why don't you come back with me to Longbourn and we can have breakfast?" Lizzy suggested. "That's the best idea you've ever had." Darcy replied as he took Elizabeth's hand in his own and kissed her cheek.

They hadn't been walking long when Lizzy looked up at Darcy. "Have you told your sister?" She asked him smiling. She was very fond of Georgiana.

"Not yet, I was planning to later today. Unless you were going to?"

"Why don't we each write her a letter? I have not written to her in so long." Lizzy said. "She will be pleased. Georgie is looking forward to seeing you again." Darcy said softly.

"Is she still playing the piano?"

"Everyday. I could ask her to teach you if you wished to learn." Darcy replied.

Lizzy smiled. "That would be nice."

They were almost at the house when Darcy stopped. He let go of Lizzy's hand and stood in front of her. Without a word, he picked her up and swung her round in a circle. Lizzy giggled. "Mr Darcy! That's not very gentleman-like behaviour!" She said, pretending to be shocked. "I'm with this woman who's making me crazy because I want her so much." Darcy replied with a sly grin. Elizabeth understood his meaning. "Not now. We have to wait."

"I can't wait that long." Darcy complained.

"I know."

He put her down and they entered the house. It was still quiet which was a good thing because Elizabeth's hair was messy, her face was flushed and her cloak was falling off her shoulders.

Elizabeth led the way to the kitchen and set about making coffee and getting some fruit. She set the kitchen table which was rarely used as they normally ate in the dining room. When everything was ready, she sat down across the table from Darcy. He picked up his coffee. "I'd like to propose a toast. To us, who are very happy now and always will be."

"To us." Lizzy smiled and touched her cup to his.

They drank deeply for a moment. Lizzy spooned up some berries and ate them, smiling at Darcy. He noticed this and grinned at her. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Lizzy giggled. "I believe the word _'seduce'_ implies pre-meditation."

"That might be the wrong word." He replied.

They finished the coffee and fruit. Darcy rose from his seat to take the one next to Elizabeth. He pulled her onto his lap. Darcy kissed her on the lips; then moved to her cheek, her jaw and then her throat. Lizzy moaned quietly with pleasure. Darcy removed her cloak and threw it onto her chair.

Darcy's hands moved to the front of Elizabeth's dress and stroked it. He placed a finger on one of the buttons. Elizabeth's mind began to work properly again and she gently grabbed his wrists. "We can't."

"I know but I want you. I _need _you." Darcy moaned.

"What would happen if we got caught? Would this really be worth it?" Lizzy asked. Darcy briefly considered this. "In my opinion, it would be but in yours it wouldn't. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do because that's how much I respect you. I can see that you're not ready for this yet but I'm sure that in time you will be." Darcy smiled.

"I'm sorry. I _do _want this but I can't. Not here anyway. Not yet because my mother has told me not until I am married." Lizzy replied sadly, shaking her head. "Then again, my mother doesn't have to know…" Lizzy grinned slyly.

"I think we had better wait. We will be married soon." Darcy reasoned.

"I hope so because I love you."

"As I love you."

"This is one of the many things I love about you."

"What is?"

"You are always honest."

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for their kind reviews so far, they mean a lot to me! The little 'argument' I took from Sonny With A Chance. I thought it would be really funny for Darcy and Elizabeth to have that argument that I love so much. Breaking Dawn gave me the idea for the 'seducing' part. That part made me laugh when I read the book. Soo, the argument type thing belongs to whoever created SWAC the best show ever! And the 'seducing' bit belongs to Stephenie Meyer the wonderful author of The Twilight Saga! Oh, and if you hated the mild sex reference being brought into it I am so sorry. I just thought it would make a change for me writing something like this. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week after Elizabeth had become engaged to Darcy. She was in her bedchamber reading a book. Jane was making calls with Bingley, Kitty and Mary were at a friend's house and her father was in his library. Mrs Bennet was downstairs makings some plans for Jane's wedding. She seemed to care more for Jane's wedding than Elizabeth's.

However, nothing could spoil Lizzy's good mood. She was pleased to have some peace and quiet for once but nothing was more important to her than Darcy. Her engagement had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her mother had treated him a lot better and her father had discussions with him about books. Kitty wanted to know about the places he had visited and even Mary talked about music with him. Although many of her family approved, some did not. Mr Collins in particular did not approve of this match. Neither did Lady Catherine. Charlotte Collins had no objection to her closest friend's partner of choice. Elizabeth knew that it was a wasted hope in getting Mr Collins and Lady Catherine to accept them so she didn't even bother to try.

Lizzy turned the page in the book she was absorbed in when a knock sounded on her door. "Lizzy are you there?" Her mother asked and opened the door without waiting for her second daughter to respond. "You have a visitor waiting for you downstairs." Mrs Bennet added with a smile. Lizzy rose from her seat, placed her book down and smoothed her dress and hair. Her heart fluttered as she thought of Darcy waiting for her in the drawing room.

Lizzy smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mama." She replied as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the drawing room. Lizzy pushed open the door and stopped. Georgiana Darcy rose from her seat and walked over to Elizabeth. "Oh, Miss Elizabeth. How lovely it is to see you again." Georgiana smiled at the older girl and curtsied.

Elizabeth quickly recovered herself and curtsied in return. "Miss Georgiana, welcome to Longbourn. It has been too long since I last had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"Very pleasant indeed. The country is so tranquil and its natural beauty is astounding." Georgiana replied with a smile. "It is my first visit to the area. I was very curious to see where my future sister-in-law lives. I must congratulate you. Fitzwilliam is so much happier than he used to be. Thank you for saving him."

Lizzy blushed. "Thank you for your congratulations, he is a wonderful man. I still do not know what made me save him, there was something. It was in that moment when I heard what he was going to do that I realised just how much I loved him. I had been lying to myself and him for quite some time. I still feel guilty about how I was almost responsible for his death, Miss Georgiana." Elizabeth replied.

"Let us not dwell on unpleasant times in the past but look to the future. I would be honoured if you called me Georgiana or Georgie." Georgiana smiled still, the picture of ease and beauty.

Elizabeth relaxed more visibly. "It would be an honour. But you must call me Elizabeth or Lizzy in return." Lizzy smiled at the younger girl with true affection. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"That would be perfect. Fitzwilliam has told me how charming this house is." Georgie replied eagerly. Lizzy led her from the drawing room and began the tour through the house. They had just reached the dining room when Lizzy turned to Georgiana. "Where is your brother today? I'm surprised he allowed you to travel alone." Elizabeth enquired.

"He is away on business and will return in a few days. He left about two days ago and is in London. My brother did not tell you because he hoped it would only be for a few days and that he didn't wish you to worry about him." Georgiana informed Elizabeth. Elizabeth was lost for words and so she merely nodded. Georgie patted the girl's hand in comfort. "Do not worry, he'll return soon."

The tour continued and Georgie was amazed at how beautiful the place was. It was nothing like Pemberley but it suited Elizabeth and her family perfectly. Lizzy led Georgiana up the staircase and showed her the bedchamber which she shared with Jane. Georgiana looked around the room with a smile. It suited Elizabeth and Jane perfectly. "I assume this is your closet and bed." Georgie indicated the two items closest to the window.

"How could you tell?" Lizzy asked curiously because Georgiana had assumed correctly without being told whose was whose. Georgie simply shrugged. "I know your style and Jane's. It's not that difficult Lizzy."

"You can sit, you know." Lizzy grinned at Georgie who stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what she should do. Georgie sat in Jane's chair and Lizzy sat in her own chair. "What do you think of the house?" Lizzy asked.

"It has a certain charm about it. It suits you and your family perfectly. Simple yet elegant with it. I do love Pemberley but I love here almost as well." Georgiana replied. Lizzy smiled. "I love Pemberley so very dearly myself. I remember my visit there which was the first time I met you. Fitzwilliam told me last week that you still play the piano."

"Yes, every day. It is most relaxing and I love it. My brother mentioned to me that you would like to learn. I have no objection to teaching you to play better. You do play quite well from what I can remember." Georgiana smiled. "You will love Pemberley once you live there. It's better living there than it is being a guest." She added.

Lizzy caught something in Georgie's words that was not that obvious. Maybe that had been how Georgie had intended them to be. "Is something wrong?" Lizzy asked in concern, wondering if she could help in some way.

"I am looking for a place of my own to move to once you move to Pemberley…" Georgie replied quietly, looking at the floor. Lizzy stared at Georgie wondering why she was going to move away from her home. "You don't have to leave. Fitzwilliam and I wish you to live at Pemberley with us. We would never force you to leave your home or live with us if living by yourself is what you wish instead." Lizzy replied and hugged the young girl.

Georgiana looked up. "Are you sure?" She asked, sounding doubtful. Elizabeth nodded. "Of course I am sure. You can teach me to play the piano everyday." Georgie smiled a true smile then.

Lizzy then remembered another talent of Georgiana's. "Do you still draw?" She enquired. "Yes, when I have a spare moment. Why do you ask?" Georgiana replied.

"I was wondering if you would be able to design my wedding dress since I do not have a talent for drawing as you do."

"Of course. I would be delighted! Have you got anything particular in mind?" Georgiana said eagerly. "No, I have not. I'm sure you could come up with something that would suit me."

Lizzy handed Georgiana some paper and a pen. Georgiana rested the paper on a table and began sketching a dress. It took her a few minutes. "This isn't as perfect as I can do it but it should give you an idea."

Elizabeth took it from Georgiana and studied it carefully. "I like how you've drawn the dress with me in it." She smiled. It was a beautiful sketch and the dress was long with a narrow waist with lace and a long train. Georgiana had drawn Elizabeth with her hair twisted on top of her head, threaded with white beads. "It's just right for him." Elizabeth replied, tears in her eyes.

"Is it right for _you_, though?" Georgiana asked Elizabeth. She passed her a handkerchief and Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "Yes, yes I think so. Thank you." Elizabeth replied in a shaky voice as she hugged Georgiana tightly.

"You will look perfect, Lizzy. You are beautiful; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Georgiana told Lizzy. Lizzy wasn't paying attention to what Georgiana was saying. She was daydreaming about wearing the dress Georgiana had designed, her hair in the style in the sketch, walking down the aisle with her father towards Darcy. He was wearing his blue coat.

Georgiana sensed that Lizzy was somewhere other than the room and so she gently shook her shoulder. "Lizzy, Lizzy come back." Lizzy jumped and shook her head to help her focus on where she was. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. Please could you tell Fitzwilliam to wear his blue coat at the wedding. It would mean a lot to me if he did because that was the coat he was wearing on the day we became engaged a week ago today." Lizzy blushed.

"Of course I would, he would do anything for you." Georgiana replied. A knock on the door made them start.

The door opened and Mrs Bennet stood there. "Girls, I am very sorry to interrupt you but I have some errands to complete. Your father is coming with me. We will return in a few hours. Georgiana is welcome to stay." Mrs Bennet kissed her daughter's cheek and Georgiana's. "Goodbye." The girls replied with a smile and a curtsey.

The door closed and the girls listened to Mrs Bennet walk down the stairs and out of the door. Once it had closed, they sighed with relief. "That's two more people I don't have to worry about today." Lizzy laughed.

Georgie looked at Lizzy in concern. "What are you worried about?" She asked. "You don't have to tell me if you would prefer not to." She added hastily, not wanting to force Lizzy to say anything she'd rather keep to herself.

"Just worried about your brother, even though you said he will be fine. When he's not with me, there's a little tug in my heart that won't let go of him." Lizzy explained, feeling foolish. "I understand how you must feel, it's only natural." Georgie replied wisely.

"Where are your sisters today? I expected to find them here." Georgiana said after a few moments of silence. "Kitty and Mary are with friends; Jane's making calls with Bingley. They are formally announcing their engagement to his family, I believe." Elizabeth informed Georgiana. "So it's quiet in this house for once. It's a wonder Mother trusts me in this house when I am alone!" Lizzy added with a laugh.

Georgiana laughed with Elizabeth. "I am very rarely left at Pemberley alone. Well, there are the servants who perform their duties and do not bother me. Then I have my dear brother and Cousin William. I am very lucky to be surrounded by wonderful people." Georgie replied.

"I remember Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was very polite to me when I first became acquainted with him a few months ago. I also remember your other cousin, Anne. I trust they are well?" Lizzy enquired. Georgie smiled at her, pleased that Lizzy had not forgotten them. "William is very well and Anne has somewhat improved in her ill health. Her mother keeps her confined to her chamber from what I have heard. I do not know Anne as well." Georgiana replied to Elizabeth's enquiry.

Lizzy leaned back slightly in her seat, at ease. "I am glad to hear that." She replied in a happy tone. Her face then clouded over a little and she spoke with a slightly harsher tone, "How is your _wonderful _aunt, Lady Catherine? I trust she is in excellent health?" Lizzy did not care for Catherine but she felt she ought to make an enquiry.

"I do not know, I have not seen her since you became engaged. I know she is full of disapproval of it. It is not your fault though, Lizzy. It's my aunt's because she thought she could rule her nephew's life when in fact she could only ruin it by wishing him to marry Anne. He loves Anne but nothing more than his cousin. He has told me everything." Georgiana replied truthfully in a slightly flat tone.

"He is a good brother to you, Georgie. I don't tell my sisters everything except for Jane as I feel I can trust her more. She knows more about my life than my mother does." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "My father does not know everything about me either but he knows more than my mother does. I know I can trust him and he always takes me seriously." She added.

"I do not remember my father or my mother, for they passed away when I was only a few months old. It was harder on Fitzwilliam though as he was twelve years of age. He does not talk about our father very often. All I know is that he was a great man with power." Georgiana said quietly. She feared her eyes would fill with tears but they did not because she did not know her parents that well.

Lizzy patted her future sister-in-law's arm in comfort. Georgie smiled at her. "Now then, have you had any more thought to your wedding? I don't just mean dresses but how you want it to be decorated and where." Georgie asked.

Lizzy laughed. "No, I was hoping you could assist me with that as well. Seeing as you designed my dress, I'm sure you can design a dress for my bridesmaids." She replied.

"I would love to, but I need some time to consider the options first. It may take a while." Georgie sighed slightly. "I have discovered that I can only produce one sketch that is worthy of credit in one hour. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"I always knew there was something wrong with you from the moment I met you. You're too nice!" Elizabeth joked.

Georgiana stared at Lizzy for a moment, trying to understand what she meant. She realised it was a joke and so she laughed along with Lizzy. "Have you teased my poor brother yet?" Georgie asked through her laughter.

"_Have _I? Yes, on a number of occasions. He seems to enjoy it when I do." Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "And yet, he never teases me back."

"He loves you too much to tease you, Lizzy."

"I love him as much as he loves me and I tease him. Maybe he thinks that he's not allowed to tease me because I have not yet given him my permission to do so." Lizzy laughed.

"Maybe." Georgie replied, trying to calm down. Oh how much fun Georgie was having! The visit had been worthwhile as she knew it would be.

Georgie rose from her seat and walked over to Elizabeth's closet. She stroked it carefully, feeling the wood. "A fine closet you have, Lizzy." She turned slightly to smile at her. "You can open it if you like." Lizzy replied. Georgiana carefully turned the handle of the closet and pulled it open. Inside were Elizabeth's dresses hung neatly and folded. A shelf held her bonnets, scarves, gloves and hats. Each of the dresses was paired with a shawl.

"You have wonderful dresses." Georgiana said as she carefully looked through the closet at each of them in turn. "They are so neatly arranged! My closet used to be in a dreadful mess but my maid helped me organise it." She added and continued looking through the contents of the closet.

Lizzy rose from her seat and joined Georgiana at her closet. "I like to wear a specific shawl with a specific dress. I don't know why I do, it's just something I've always done." Lizzy informed Georgiana. Georgie smiled.

The doorbell rang suddenly, making the two young ladies start. Lizzy waited for the door to be answered but she heard no-one downstairs. The bell rang again, insistently this time. She sighed. "I had better go and answer the door. I'll be just a moment." Elizabeth said. Georgiana looked at her. "I'll come too." She said. Lizzy smiled gratefully at her.

The two young ladies left the room and descended the staircase, quickly but carefully. They heard the doorbell ring for a third time. Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, have they never heard of patience?" She asked rhetorically.

Elizabeth dashed down the hall towards the door. Georgiana was right behind her. She fumbled with the catch on the door and pulled it open. Elizabeth gasped at who she found standing on the doorstep.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! My first one in this story. Don't worry though, I won't put in loads like I did in another one of my stories that I didn't finish typing up. I will do the next chapter as soon as possible. **


End file.
